The Walls
The Walls is an original gamemode created by the Hypixel Team, turned into a server-form. Gameplay The Walls is a PvP game where you are given 15 minutes to mine for resources and to prepare for battle. There are four teams (Blue, Red, Green and Yellow), that habitate in the four quarters of the map. Large and unbreakable walls separate the teams. After 15 minutes, the walls come down and teams can attack each other. When the walls fall down, multiple chests are revealed, some between the walls, and one in the middle of the map. The chests contain random, but valuable loot. There are eight diamond ores in the middle of the whole map, encasing the middle chest, and the ore is encased by ice. The last team, or the last player remaining wins ! Mechanics Maps The Walls Shop There is many stuff that can be bought in Walls. From starters, to perks. A lot of these cost a decent amount of coins. There are also tournament starters, that requires Tournament Tokens. Basic Starters fucking thrash Advanced Starters Tournament Starters Perks Tips and Tricks There are several strategies in The Walls. Some are offensive, while others rely on surviving and clutching. Offensive 1. Brawling. This strategy just revolves at finding players who are above ground and killing them. This is usually a risky strategy, because team members may overwhelm you. However, you will probably get at least one kill using this strategy. (Counter : use the center rushing strategy first. Try and kill the brawler with your superior equipment. This will be an easy kill) 2. Center rushing. This is a strategy which you could stick to when the game begins. You build a small platform in the corner, and try and get the chests in the middle. This will result in superior equipment, so you could use the brawling strategy and get some kills. (Counter : you can always center rush yourself ! If you see people jumping at the edge of the walls, why would you not get into the center and get some fine equipment yourself ? After that, you could have a fair fight with the other rusher.) 3. Skybase rushing. Here, you will try to run into an enemy skybase, and to kill or to knock the towerers off. Having done that, you could loot the chests in the skybase. Here is a list of handy stuff for this strategy : -Bucket of water. You could just climb onto a skybase. -Bow with arrows. You could shoot the skybasers from your own skybase. -Building blocks. You could build a tower above the enemy tower, and take them by surprise. -Shovel. You could get some blocks from their first support tower, and build up by removing blocks above you and placing blocks beneath you. If you do this right, the skybasers won't even notice you. (Counter : read this skybase thread) Defensive 1. Clutching. This strategy revolves around building yourself in at a safe location below ground, and coming out when your team is almost dead or when an other team got more players, and dominates the game. You would have some very good armor at this point, and you could try to win the game for your team. (Counter : locate the enemies below ground. Get an easy kill by digging down to their location. If you would have center rushed, you would win a close quarter fight against a clutcher. Furthermore, this strategy requires a lot of skill, because taking on some 10 players alone is NOT easy.) 2. Trapping. Here, you are setting up traps for the enemy. You would also need a lot of food, because it will usually take a while before the first enemies will come. This strategy forces the enemies to come to your (underground) location to kill you and to win the game. Contrary to clutching, when you leave your underground spot, you stay in there until the game ends, and use your extra time to build some traps. When built, you could enjoy a few easy kills, and use the equipment of the trapped enemies to go out of your base and to kill your remaining enemies. (Counter : never assume that simply mining down to an underground enemy is save.) 3. Skybasing. This strategy revolves around building a skybase and holding the enemies at bay. Read this skybase thread for more information on this strategy. Trivia -Coming Soon Category:MCProHosting Category:Community Category:Buycraft Category:Minecraft Category:Minigame Category:Hypixel Category:Minecraft server Category:Game Category:Mega Walls Category:Awesome Category:Coins Category:Coin Category:Fun Category:Shop Category:Donate Category:Http://store.hypixel.net/ Category:Classes Category:Skill Category:Kits Category:Starting Item Category:Resources Category:Red vs Green vs Blue vs Yellow Category:Team vs Team vs Team vs Team Category:PvP Category:PvM Category:PvP Skill Category:PVP Category:Diamond Category:Coal Category:Iron Category:Gold Category:Hidden Chest Category:Chests Category:Strategy Category:Walls Category:The Walls Category:Fight